harlees_storage_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nalini Shinigami
"Yeah.. I don't think I'm allowed near anyone from the Aburame Clan. Last time I was over for ice cream, I topped my butter pecan with some of the bugs." She'd fall over with a roll of her eyes and a look of contentment on her face. "Mmm... just like adding extra nuts to top it all off. Don't say 'yuck!' You don't know what you're missing!" Basic Information NIckname: Nali Gender: Female D.O.B.: October 18th Age: 16 yrs old Height: 5'6" Weight: 163 lbs Clan: Shinigami Clan Affiliation: Land of Demons Konohagakure Status: Alive Personal Information Occupation: Medical Ninja Relationship status: Single Allies: Priestess of the Land of Demons (R.O.S.) * Ousatsu "O" Kaguya Enemies: * None as of this moment Ranks Shinobi Rank: Chūnin Shinobi Skill Level: Novice Jōnin Academy Grad. Age: 10 years Chunin Promotion Age: 14 years Family * Father - Mitsuo (47 years) * Mother - Kiyomi (40 years) * Brother - Takeshi (13 years) * Sister - Cho (9 years) Background Information Born to the clan where death is cherished as much as life is for others, the child was already seen as different by her clansmen. From birth, she was different. The normal color of hair had completely skipped this child and instead upon her head glowed a halo of white with black tips. This was just the beginning of what would be seen as odd coming from the nameless child, even for clan standards. Taking to the paths of the clan with ease, she'd look for something more. There was something that felt like was missing from her life. After seeing a med-nin heal a guard from the last battle to keep the Priestess of their land safe, her eyes went wide and it was then that she knew what she was missing. It was perfect. So different from the life of death that she had come to know and her life revolved around. It called to her. The light to her darkness. It was not long after she reached the age of 6 years old that her family felt that their home land was becoming more and more dangerous for them to raise their family. Making the long trip from the Land of Demons, they found no safe haven in the Land of Wind and continued into the Land of Swamps. It was here that the child would sit on the bank of the swamp and watch the plants push up from the water. From her mother, she'd hear the phrase that would change her life. "I love the lotus because while growing from mud, it is unstained." She'd watch as the flower would bloom and smiled seeing the pure beauty of the white flower in a place of gloom. That day, she took the name of Nalini, the White Lotus. Her family had continued onto Konoha and found that though they were different, they were welcomed in the Land of Fire. Nalini attended the academey and quickly took a liking to the weapon of her clan, the scythe. Wishing for something more, she'd then have her scythe created so that it held duel heads and could be detached in the center with a chain that held the two parts together while still allowing her to have the freedom of a duel wield weapon. During her Chunin years, she'd learn the art of her light. She'd learn to give life and felt the warmth that flowed through her body with every person she helped. It truly became a feeling that was what she had been missing for most of her life. Now working towards being a Jounin, she is considered the Yin and Yang. One that could hold a control over the living and the dead with one being no more stronger than the other. Now she will see what her life has in store for her. But whatever it is, it had better be fun. Personality & Behavior Nalini is an odd sort of duck. While she doesn't fit in to her clan, she doesn't exactly fit in with those around her either. However, to her, she is just as normal as anyone else. She's the girl that will tell you that something is a bad idea then look at you with the Cheshire cat grin and say, "Let's do it!" Outgoing and genuinely happy, she never sees what she is doing as being something out of the normal. Her favorite past time is catching frogs and eating dried meal worms with beetles. It is because of this that she is not allowed to be anywhere near the Aburame Clan members. Appearance Gothic but not an emo gothic. Nalini wears only black and white. There is no shades of gray with this girl. She has bushy white hair with black ends that is normally worn up. Her eyes are sliver gray and her skin is fair. What she wears changes from day to day. However, she always has her backpack that is in the shape of a coffin that holds all her ninja stuff and anything she needs for her clan jutsu. When she is healing someone, Nalini almost takes on an angelic look to her. She looks peaceful and serine and gives off an almost white aura from her. One filled with life and warmth. Love and compassion. When she is using the jutsu of her clan, Nalini becomes a dark soul. Her features become dark and it is followed with a dark aura that feels cold to the touch and is filled with dread should anyone get near it. Abilities Necromancer: Nalini comes from a clan of necromancers, naturally able to sense the dead around her. Her skill set for the time being is raising wraiths to do her bidding through a combination of chakra and her own blood. Medical Nin: Through constant practice and careful training, she has excelled in her skill in the medical world. The true light to her darkness, she continues to help people and heal them to the best of her ability. Combat: Though not allowed to be on the front lines, it hasn't stopped Nalini from training with her duel headed scythe. With the ability to have the handle come apart in the center and be held together with chain, this once single weapon becomes the equivalent of two that she has mastered and takes great pride in. Databook Jutsu List * Academy Jutsu ** Transformation Technique ** Clone Technique ** Body Replacement Technique ** Rope Escape Technique ** Unsealing Technique ** Enclosing Technique * Ninjutsu ** Chakra Flow (Rank B) * Clan Jutsu ** The Sepulchre Path *** Soul Summon (Rank A) *** Binding Soul Compulsion (Rank B) *** Haunting Soul (Rank B) * Medical Jutsu ** Mystic Palm Technique (Rank A) ** Chakra Scalpel (Rank A) ** Delicate Illness Extraction Technique (Rank B) ** Dead Soul Technique (Rank B) Nature Type: * Fire Release Tools List * Full Medic Pack * Duel Headed Scythe * 4 Smoke bombs * 5 Kunai * 15 Senbon Library Spars/battles Casual * Ride or Die Storyline * A Quest for Hope (Arc 2.5) Missions Training